


Victims of Panda Express

by Penjamin24seven365



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penjamin24seven365/pseuds/Penjamin24seven365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts is trying some new things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victims of Panda Express

Professor Snape was staring down at his plate with distaste. He looked up and glared at the Ravenclaw table; this was all their fault. Some know-it-all Ravenclaw had passed around a petition to have a say in what's on the menu. Dumbledore had all the heads of the houses put a suggestion box in their common rooms. This led to professor Snape's current predicament; Chinese food. Hogwarts was having Chinese food.   
Professor Snape looked back down at his plate only to have a fortune cookie shoved under his nose. His glare intensified as he looked at the culprit. A smiling Dumbledore stared back at him with his eyes twinkling ever so merrily. "Cheer up my boy, it's not all that bad. At least you get this fun little cookie." Dumbledore said as he pushed the cookie into Snape's hand and turned to talk to Professor McGonagall before he could make any witty retort. It left him glaring at the cookie in his hand. With a grumble about senile headmasters, he opened the cookie. With one last glare at the Ravenclaw table, he cracked open the cookie and pulled out the fortune. Munching on the cookie, which he had to admit wasn't half bad, he read what it said:  
\There are big changes ahead for you\  
Professor Snape sneered at the slip of paper. There were no changes coming and nothing big was going to happen, there wasn't even a staff meeting coming up. In fact, the only big change was this whole suggestion box debacle. He sighed, crumpled up the paper in his hand , and shook his head.   
"See there my boy the fortunes are the best part," Dumbledore said passing professor Snape his fortune. "And the cookies are great too!" He continued popping one into his mouth. Professor Snape glared at him for a second the snatched the slip from him and began to read out loud:  
\You have a unique personality\  
Professor Snape gritted his teeth. Of course he would get something like this. Although unique is not the word he would have used; “imbecile comes to mind,” Snape chortled to himself. "And what did you get? Something good I'm sure." Dumbledore smiled.  
"Yes, well as some big change is ahead of me, I'm sure it will be." Snape sneered, handing back Dumbledore's fortune slip.  
"Ah yes, change. It’s one of those things that sneaks up on us whether it's a change of behavior or one of the heart. I'm sure you will manage when it happens." Dumbledore said wisely. "After all, cookies need love like everything does. Did you eat your cookie?" Dumbledore asked hopefully destroying the wisdom. Ignoring his question, Professor Snape looked back down at his plate   
"If you would excuse me, I think I would like to have a word with the elves." he said before getting up and leaving.  
Dumbledore looked after him as he left with a disappointed sigh. "I wonder how he feels about tacos?" he wondered out loud.  
"Is that what we are having tomorrow night, Albus? Which house suggestion was it?" Minerva asked with amusement.  
"Well it would appear my dear girl that mister Malfoy wanted Mexican food. It will be a shame if his house saw him not eating with them."


End file.
